Choosing your own Path
by chessvain
Summary: finally starting his own pokemon journey Max is determined to make his path uniquely his own.  With his best friend Ralts by his side his adventures are sure to be unlike anything he can imagine.  Possable romance later on
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and no money is being made.__Authors note: First story of any kind so please be nice to me. That said please feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made or leave feed back of any kind even flames. Though I might not actually read it if it does contain flames just saying you have that option. This story is mostly for my own benefit so it doesn't really matter if any one reads this at all. I had this story or at least the first chapters of it in my head for quite a while. And I am hoping that posting it on will help me to not think about it as much. Ha as if I could be so lucky anyways without further ado.__Choosing Your Own Path_ Chapter One

The early morning silence was broken by in insistent ringing from one young boy's bedroom. It was Max's 10th birthday and the alarm was set to remind him that it was the day he'd finally be able to start his pokemon journey.

"Ring, Ring, Ring rin…" a hand shot out and felt around for the off switch finally hitting it the alarm clock shutoff mid ring. Max groaned and clearly wanted to go back to sleep. But surprisingly he slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes clearly trying to wake up fully.

It was a valiant effort and left on his own he probably would have succeeded eventually. Fortunately or not, he soon got some assistance as a small pink cat like creature came trotting into the room. "Skitt" it called as it jumped onto the bed and then onto Max's lap. "Hello Skitty" max mumbled.

Skitty frowned at the boy who was still trying to get his eyes to open fully. He was meant to still be sleeping but after a moment of thought Skitty decided that it just made it more fun if he was already awake. She turned away and lifted her tail, which ended in a heavy arm like appendage, coiling it as she prepared to strike.

Max jerked slightly as he some how caught sight of what was about to happen. His mind began to make sense of the small glimpse he had seen and piece together what Skitty was planning. Panic filled his body as he desperately tried to make a noise of protest any noise of protest that might stop what he knew was about to come.

"Ahm awak" the words came out garbled and he tried again "I am awake," he proclaimed loudly. Seeming to ignore him Skitty gave a loud war cry and launched her double slap attack. Hitting Max repeatedly across the face before it ended. With a growl Max grabbed for the cat like pokemon but it jumped easily away and onto the floor.

Max who had lounged with his top half of his body at the Skitty who had been sitting on his lap banged his head rather forcibly against his kneecap. "Arrgh, Skitty I am going to get you" Max threatened. Skitty seemed to beam clearly pleased with a job well done. With a last call of "Skitty Skitt" she trotted happily out of the room and down the stairs.

Max still muttering threats against Skitty slowly began to change form his pajamas into his day clothes. By the time he had pulled on his shirt and grabbed his glasses from his bed stand he had calmed considerably. He remembered to grab his backpack, which was full of all the things he'd be taking with him on his journey and his Pokenav on his way out.

Max took the stairs at a run and jumped the last three; he stuck the landing and stretched happily. He smiled and closing his eyes in complete contentment much to the amusement of his mom who was fixing breakfast in the kitchen. "Yes I am finally going on my pokemon journey. I am so going to…" he trailed off as he suddenly caught sight of a certain cat pokemon napping on the couch. "**Get You**," roared Max, Skitty was instantly on guard and raced under the table where Max who was chasing after her soon joined her.

Skitty quickly scratched Max as he tried to grab her. The scratch caused Max to cry out and lurch up hitting his head against the bottom of the table. "Arrgh why you I'll get you for that." Max promised.

"What are you doing Max?" Caroline asked as she put a pan containing eggs and bacon on the table only for it to rock again as max bumped into it again. Mean while under the table Max and Skitty had their foreheads pressed together as they glared at each other.

"Skitty used double slap on me even though she knew I was already awake." Max accused still glaring at Skitty. A clearly pleased "Skitty" in response nearly had him foam at the mouth. I knew it why I ought to… yarrgh." Max screamed as Skitty clawed his face.

Caroline blinked "well it's good that you woke up so early but if you don't stop playing around you won't have time to eat before going to professor birch's lab." There was a small yelp and the table rocked again then Max's smiling head appeared out from under the table.

It was clear who the winner of the fight had been, as max had red claw marks all across his face. "Ah breakfast thanks mom" Max's eyes lit up on seeing the eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast that sat on the table.

A short time later max sat up at the table and piled food on to his plate. Skitty jumped on to his lap and max absentmindedly handed her a piece of bacon apparently forgetting their fight.

Max heard the front door open and his father called "good morning max your up early, good morning dear." "Good morning" Max and Caroline replied smiling. "So Max I heard you decided not to pick a starter from professor birch's pokemon. You know even if you promised to come back for that Ralts you met traveling with ash. You can get a starter pokemon and still keep that promise right?" Norman said, "I am just saying it's not one or the other you know?"

Max frowned as he considered that "yeah I know it's just that a person's first pokemon is special, every one I know has formed a unique bond with their first pokemon. I know Ralts would want to be that pokemon. No, more than that I want Ralts to be that pokemon. If I got a starter from professor Birch's lab I wouldn't want to hurt it's feelings by not sharing that sort of special bond with it. But I already have such a strong bond with Ralts I don't want to lose it or even weaken it by getting a pokemon before I come back for Ralts. I don't know if I am making any sense but that's just the way I feel."

Norman smiled as he looked at Max and saw how strongly he felt on the matter. "I see" he said slowly "Well if that's the way you feel about it I won't try and change your mind."

Max blinked in surprise "you wont?" "Nah I think it's great that you feel so strongly about it. Listen you keep that bond with Ralts and as you continue your journey find other bonds that are just as strong. With them nothing will be able to beat you or your pokemon."

"But first" Caroline interrupted "finish eating your breakfast a new pokemon trainer has to start off on a full stomach." "I think all of us could do with starting off the day like that right max?" Norman asked. Startled out of his thoughts, on his upcoming pokemon journey, Max started to eat every thing he could get his hands on. He could think about making bonds with his future pokemon later. "Soory wat was that dad?" max asked with his mouth full. All the answer he got was the hearty laughs from Norman and Caroline so he shrugged and continued eating.

"Ah that was great thanks mom" max said patting his stomach, which had seemed to triple in size from all the food he'd eaten.

"Your welcome Max, I packed some food for you and your Pokemon since your be starting off so far away. I also put some money in your pack. But Max be careful unlike when you traveled with Ash and Brock. You don't have any one to make the food or to make sure you are bringing enough to last between towns. So you're going to have to do it yourself."

"I know mom, I'll figure something out." Max replied confidently

Caroline sighed knowing nothing she said would prepare Max for facing his journey completely alone. "Just make sure you don't run out of food or money in the middle of no where ok Max?"

Norman put his hand on his wife's shoulder "he'll be fine." He assured her. Caroline nodded "I guess your right, well it's about time for you to be going have fun on your journey."

"I will thanks mom." Just as Max was heading for the door Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring came from the phone. "Oh that'll be May she wanted to call and wish you luck on your journey too," Carline said.

Max ran to the phone and a second later May's face appeared on the view screen. Even though Max knew to expect it never ceased to amaze him how his sister never seemed to change physically or in mentality.

Ever since she and Torchick had finally bonded together she had remained the same height and exhibited the same personality traits as she had from that day on ward. This was one of the benefits of becoming a pokemon trainer.

People who bonded with a pokemon had their aging drastically slowed and for a while stopped all together. The down side to this was said person was also stuck mentally in the same state they were in at that time. The trainers tended to mature at the same rate that they aged not at all for a long time and only slowly after that.

"Good morning Max glad to see your not still sleeping in" May say cheerfully.

"Nah, your Skitty saw to that" Max said "even though I was already awake." Max continued with a grumble. With a happy "Skitty" the pokemon in question jumped on to Max's shoulder.

"Good job Skitty waking Max up on time." May said Skitty beamed. "But hey have you two been fighting again?" May asked glaring at the view screen where she thought she could see scratches on Max's face. "No no not at all." Max cried hastily glad for the natural healing Magic that all pokemon could to some extent direct or the scratches would still have been very evident.

"Skitty skit" the cat Pokemon agreed shaking her head slowly back and forth. Max sighed in relief glad he'd given Skitty an extra potion of bacon as a bribe. "Hmm you've been bribing her again haven't you" May asked with a knowing look on her face.

Max sweat dropped as unknown to him Skitty was nodding happily. "Uh, uh you see that thing is…." Max was sweating as he tried to think of something to change the subject. Lucky for him May took pity on him.

"Well it's getting late and I don't want to make you late for your meeting with professor Birch so I'll let you off the hook this time. I was just calling to wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks, May and congratulation on wining the Johto Grand Festival" Max said "I watched it all on TV you were awesome"

"Thanks a lot Max there were some seriously tough opponents that's for sure, but I finally did win it."

"So what's next May? Are you going to compete in another grand festival?" Max asked curious.

"Probably but for the time being I thought it'd be fun to travel with an old friend. He says Professor Oak invited him and his mom to vacation in the Unova region. Apparently there's completely different Pokemon there that can't be found in any of the regions we're familiar with. Naturally he's very excited." May giggled

"So this old friend wouldn't happen to be ash would it?" Max smirked

And this time it was May's turn to look a little uncomfortable as she blushed "maybe" she replied. "Tell him I said hello and I can't wait to battle him like he promised." "I will bye Max" "bye May" Max said and hung up the phone.

"You ready max? Have everything you need?" Norman asked.

"Yeah mom made sure I packed everything in backpack." Max replied

"What about your Pokenav?" Norman quizzed

"Got it right here." Max replied holding the device up.

"And here are the supplies I told you I'd pack for you" Caroline said handing Max a couple of carefully wrapped packages. "One's for your first meal on the road and one's Pokemon food that professor Birch said Ralts find absolutely delightful."

"Thanks mom" Max said putting both packages into his backpack. "Alright lets head out." Norman ordered Max nodded and soon they were driving to Professor Birch's Lab in Norman's car.

Normally Norman felt that walking or riding a bicycle to the lab was the best way to start off a Pokemon journey. But since Max's first Pokemon was going to be Ralts on Azzabii Island. Professor Birch was going to have to fly there in a helicopter and Norman felt it was best. That he made sure Max made it quickly and safely to the air pad so as to not keep the Professor waiting very long.

Max spent most of the car ride looking out the window at all the Pokemon. It was strange how starting his own Pokemon journey caused Max to be excited at seeing even such common Pokemon as Taillow and Zigzagoon.

Before Max knew it that had arrived at Professor Birch's lab the grounds about it were packed with trainers some of them brand new. While others had some experience and had flocked to the lab to either get easy wins or to battle the other experienced trainers. Who were sure to come and see the new trainers off.

And Max was reminded that today was the monthly new trainer day. He was sure that his dad, mom, or Professor Birch and perhaps all three of them. Had mentioned it to him but he had considered it little more than an interesting trivia fact and promptly forgot it. Max was sure that when he'd been told about it he had no idea just how many trainers and town's people would come out for it.

While trainers were eligible and even encouraged to pick up their starter Pokemon on their tenth birthday. Some trainers preferred to have a set day where more then one trainer would start off at the same time. And more people could gather to see each trainer off. Thus the monthly new trainer day this had just so happened to be on his birthday this month.

Many of the trainers were already engaged in Pokemon battles and between the space needed for the battles and Max's own desire to stay and watch them. It was difficult to make any headway to the Lab. Max paused to watch one particular battle between two trainers and their Swellow and Linoone the evolved forms of the basic Pokemon he had been amazed by on the way here.

He was making note of how Swellow would obviously have the advantage in this battle to any one who might be listening. When he heard some one calling his name turning he saw Jack one of his best friends. Hurrying toward him and behind him a Torchick who was obviously winded and struggling to catch up.

Jack who had also recently had his tenth birthday was small for his age. Jack had been about the same height as Max when they were both seven. But while Max had grown about a foot since then Jack had only grown half of that. He had blonde hair, which was sleeked back with hair gel, and he always wore a pair of black sunglasses, which hid his blue eyes from sight. He had a slightly pointed noise and Max used to always joke that he looked like a rock star or movie actor.

"Hey jack how are you?" Max called waving "Is that your Torchick?"

"It sure is I just finished a Pokemon battle with Helena and her Mudkip. It kind of wore Torchick out." Jack said

"So who won? Naturally Mudkip would have the advantage but if there's one thing I learned traveling with ash it's that anything can happen."

"Of course I won" a new voice called as Helena approached from behind Jack. Helena at just under 5 feet came out in between Max's 5'01 and Jack's 4'07 in height. She had shoulder length brown hair, which curled naturally, and large brown eyes. And even when she gloated too much or was slightly insensitive there was something about her smile. That made it hard to stay mad at her for any length of time. This had come in handy when getting out of trouble in the past and Jack and Max both agreed that she was all right for a girl.

This didn't stop Jack from scowling at being reminded of his recent defeat. "Yeah well it was a close thing even with your type advantage you just kept using bad attacks. We almost won our first battle against a type disadvantage. Right Torchick?" Jack asked.

Torchick sounded its agreement

"Ha I'll have you know that status moves aren't bad attacks. You're just put out that you lost to a girl." Helena said with a smirk. Jack sputtered at a lost for words and Helena took the opportunity to leave with the last words said.

"So how does it feel to have your first Pokemon?" Max asked changing the subject.

Jack beamed "it's great" then seeming to remember something he frowned. "But listen I heard Professor Birch is all out of starter Pokemon."

"Really there's not one left?" Max exclaimed more out of surprise than any real concern, as it wouldn't have affected him either way. But it seemed Jack took his tone of voice the wrong way as he hasted to explain.

"Yeah apparently there's been more beginning Pokemon trainers than expected recently. I actually wasn't going to pick Torchick as my starter but I arrived late and it was the only one left." Jack said sheepishly "Thought I am really glad I got it now." Jack added quickly realizing that he saying he'd been forced to pick it hurt Torchick. "Any ways I grabbed the last starter Pokemon I am really sorry Max."

"Ah isn't that too bad the pathetic nerd doesn't even get a starter Pokemon. Poor sod spends his whole life reading about Pokemon, because Professor Birch can't be bothered to get a real Pokemon for such a hopeless case." A rude voice exclaimed followed soon after by Terry an obnoxious looking ten year old that seemed to have a permanent sneer. The new boy was tall for his age and skinny at 5'06 he towered over Jack and Max. He had short Green hair that lay flat on his head; he had green eyes and a slightly large nose.

He was followed by a fierce looking Treecko which was also tall for it's species if only slightly and had a look about it like it was always looking for a fight.

Max wondered if it was possible for the Treecko to have already adapted its attitude to match its trainers. Or if Terry had simply picked the Pokemon that most matched his attitude.

"Hey there's no call to act like that I ought to…" Jack started angrily.

"What are you going to do about it kid? Want to have a Pokemon battle?" Terry asked sneering.

"Actually" Max cut in before Jack could accept the battle. As Max could clearly see Torchick was exhausted and type advantage or not was in no condition to fight. "I never intended to get my starter Pokemon from Professor Birch so it doesn't matter. Jack your Torchick is in no condition to battle you better take it to the Pokemon center."

"A likely story or have you given up on going on a Pokemon journey? It's probably for the best, as I'd just crush you. Your not even worth battling it'd just be a waste of my time." Terry said the last bit to Jack "see you losers later."

Jack sighed "I sure would like to teach him a lesson where does he get off calling us kids he's the same age." Torchick nodded its agreement. But that battle with Helena really took it out of us. She just kept having Mudkip use growl cutting our attacks to nothing. Even so I thought we were about to win before she finally had Mudkip use water gun Torchick was way to tired at that point to dodge or fight back." Jack sighed again but perked up as he remembered something interesting.

"What about you?" Jack wanted too know "What did you mean about not intending to get a starter from Professor Birch? You aren't quitting on me are you?" Jack fired on question of after another.

"No I am not quitting I just already have my starter Pokemon waiting for me on Azzabii Island. From the time my sister and I were traveling with our friends Ash and Brock I promised I would come back for her when I stated my Pokemon journey." Max replied.

"Hmm so what sort of Pokemon is it? If it's a girl it sounds weak. Not like my Torchick I bet we would beat you easily in a Pokemon battle." Jack said confidently.

Torchick sweat dropped wondering if Jack knew she was a girl too.

"Ha as if my Ralts and I won't lose." Max exclaimed

"Hey Max" Norman called running through the crowd looking for Max "Professor Birch is ready to leave if you don't hurry your miss your flight."

"Oh thanks dad, got to go jack see you later." Max called

"Alright, bye Max we'll battle some time." Jack said

"So that's were you were talking with jack when Professor Birch has been waiting for you this whole time." Norman scolded Max as they hurried to Professor Birch's lab. "The helicopter is on the roof this way"

"Sorry dad I couldn't help but get distracted with all the new trainers meeting their first Pokemon today especially with Jack and Helena there." Max replied.

"I know lets just make up for lost time now." Norman replied as they entered Professor Birch's lab Norman made straight for the stairs as the helicopter was on the roof. The stairs were made of steel plating and a rail. That both prevented any one from falling off and when the stairs leveled off into one of the three floors, provided a convenient support for equipment to lean against.

While Max knew he was in a hurry he couldn't help but be distracted by all the computer monitors displaying various information about Pokemon. Norman had to drag him away from one particular screen that detailing the legendary Rayquaza's usual movement and habitat.

Finally they reached the rooftop helicopter pad to find that Professor Birch had already started the helicopter and was waving at Max to get aboard.

"Alright good luck and be careful," Norman said as he waved goodbye.

"Right thanks dad" Max called as he sprinted for the helicopter. He quickly climbed into the back seat and putting his backpack on the seat next to him.

"Seat belt on" Professor Birch ordered

Max clipped it on "seat belt on" he confirmed.

Birch nodded and replied, "Alright here we go." With a slight whine the helicopter rose into the air. Max looked out the window as it took off to see his dad waving to him and with a smile he waved back. Then the helicopter moved off till his dad was no longer visible and Max settled in for the trip ahead.

"So how does it feel starting your Journey in style?" Birch asked

"It's great but I really just can't wait to see Ralts again." Max replied

"You and Ralts must be very close to be going out of your way like you are to come back to it."

Max nodded and told Professor Birch all about how he heard the call for help. How team rocket had tried to catch Ralts and how he had promised to come back for her. Ending with "I am just glad you were able to give me a ride professor. I don't know how I would of made it all the way to Azzabii Island with out your help. At least not with out a Pokemon of my own."

"I can see how that would be a problem. But seeing as how I have been asked to provide some help to some of the people on an island near there. There was no reason why I couldn't drop you off at Azzabii first."

"Is it something really important professor?" Max asked excitedly.

"Hmm I can't really say but it could be very important and time sensitive. Though a few hours shouldn't make any difference at all." Professor Birch replied "speaking of which it'll be at least 6 hours before we arrive at Azzabii Island. Since I know you wanted to ask."

Max laughed, "Your right I was just about to ask that."

Six hours max thought in just that short amount of time he'd be reunited with Ralts and be able to really start their very own journey. He soon lost track of time as he envisioned all the many exciting adventures they would undoubtedly have together.

….. … …. ….

Azzabii Island was fairly large containing large wooded area as well as a few inland lakes and clearings. It was in one of these clearings that two of team rocket's agents stood at attention their uniforms neatly pressed and their undivided attention focused on a small laptop view screen where their leader Giovanni addressed them.

"For this operation each team has been assigned a single area. Each team is to take as many valuable Pokemon before the league responds. You area the entire Azzabii Island is a remote location." Giovanni paused staring sternly at the view screen. "There are many valuable Pokemon there it should take the league some time to respond."

"Understood sir" the younger of the two said with enthusiasm as she saluted smartly. She was freshly out of team rocket training and this was to be her first mission of any real importance to team rocket. Her head was already full of dreams of being promoted. "We won't let you down"

"Do not interrupt me," Giovanni growled causing the young agent to wilt, her senior part stepped a little closer and gave her a sympathetic look. He could appreciate her excitement having been a new agent once himself. He hoped she wouldn't let her first impression of the boss diminish it.

When it became clear that the new agent wouldn't be interrupting him again he merely finished with a short but ominously stern command, "I expect results don't fail me."

Realizing that this time the boss was finished speaking the senior agent nodded and gave a crisp "yes sir". For a moment longer the view screen showed the boss's stern expression then it simply turned black as the call ended.

The senior agent who was turning to give some words of encouragement to the new recruit was caught completely of guard to find her loudly proclaiming that she's steal every valuable Pokemon for the boss.

He chuckled "don't ever change Rachael" he said fondly.

"Yeah, yeah come on already there's valuable Pokemon out there just waiting to be stolen. Stop lollygagging around Ralph and lets hurry up and steal them already." With that said she immediately rushed off seemingly trying to look in every direction simultaneously.

Ralts ran as fast as her legs would take her. Then as that wasn't fast enough began to teleport from one spot to the next in her hurry to get to her destination. Trees and plants seemed to blur by as she appeared only to disappear a second later. If she'd been thinking clearly she would of known that she would have arrived at her destination much quicker. If she took the time too make a longer jump but her excitement at this possibly being the day made it difficult to think of anything but going still faster as neared the clearing. With one final teleport she appeared at the edge of the tree line on the other side of the clearing a couple man-made buildings sat. Ralts looked wildly back and forth hoping to spot the one human she most wanted to see. But while the Pokemon center was abnormally busy with trainers entering or leaving. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Well Ralts thought maybe he was waiting for her at the lake were she had fallen in on the day they met. Suddenly the sound of a pokeball opening and a Pokemon materializing drew Ralts attention to a newly arrived trainer.

"Cool a Ralts I am going to catch It.," the trainer announced as a Dustox appeared next to him.

Ralts sighed and gave the trainer and accompanying Pokemon an annoyed look. With one eye slightly small then normal and the other slightly bigger as if to say exactly who are you to be bothering me? He was about the age of new trainers and the most noticeable thing about him was his hair. It was a very bright pink and spiked up wards seeming to add a good 6 inches to his real height. His black eyes showed a strong will and he carried him self with an assurance or cockiness that was probably well founded.

She sighed again causing both the trainer and his Pokemon to sweat drop. Both wondering if this was a normal reaction for a Pokemon from this area to have when being confronted with a battle.

"I don't have time to play with you now" Ralts told the Dustox prompting him to give her an annoyed look of his own.

"I wasn't asking." He replied.

His trainer wasn't the one she was looking for but he clearly intended to try and capture her any ways this annoyed Ralts though she wasn't about to let him see that.

She smirked and shook her finger at him "sad boy, you're a hundred years too early to catch my notice."

Ralts noted that Dustox's response resembled nothing that could be called an intelligent thought indeed it was nothing more then an inarticulate howl of rage this pleased her.

Still while she was confident in her magical abilities she wasn't arrogant enough to think she was guaranteed to win. She wouldn't risk it not when that day was surely so close, Max would come back for her without fail. This trainer and his inarticulate flying bug wouldn't interfere with that. She focused her magic pulling more of it than she had for her short distance teleports and in a flash of white she was gone.

The young trainer seeing Ralts call on her power decided to go on the offensive and seeing that his Dustox seemed in the mood to hit something ordered a tackle attack.

Dustox flew in flapping his wings hard to pick up as much speed as possible. He picked up so much speed in fact that when Ralts just disappeared he couldn't quite stop in time and slammed face first into a tree. "Dustox ox" he said that hurt but he manage to recover quickly flapping to gain altitude and looking around for where Ralts had disappeared too but couldn't see her anywhere.

"What?" the trainer yelled "NO fair where 'd it go" he asked

"Honestly Kevin you should know better didn't you listen when that Nurse Joy was telling us about that Ralts?" A young girl asked walking up to join the young trainer and his Pokemon.

"Huh, what do you mean Cat?" Kevin asked tilting his head to look at her quizzically.

The girl sighed "Firstly the name's Caitlyn, and secondly Nurse Joy told us that Ralts is waiting for a special trainer what made you think it'd want to battle you?"

Kevin scowled and exclaimed hotly "I happen to be a really special trainer and that Ralts was obviously just waiting for me to capture it before you showed up."

"**That** wasn't the type of special I was talking about." Caitlyn said stressing the word that and resisting the urge to sigh again an urge that came all to often when it came to dealing with Kevin.

"What do you mean what other type is there?" Kevin asked.

"Lots" she replied, "While you went out to train I asked Nurse Joy to tell me the story behind that Ralts." Despite them selves Kevin and his Dustox couldn't help but be intrigued and moved closer. "Go on" Kevin said thinking about where Ralts might of gone and thinking that hearing Ralt's story might help him find out, "What is the story behind that Ralts."

Caitlyn beamed glad that Kevin was interested in her story and not suspecting that he was still thinking about finding Ralts.

"Well apparently that Ralts got real sick a couple years back. And to make things worse she fell into the lake on her way back to her family. It took all her energy just to climb out of the water. All she could do was call for help and hope that some one was near by that would listen.

Fortunately for her a group of Pokemon trainers were traveling by with a young kid named Max. Even though Max was too young to have a legal training license, and thus had no Pokemon of his own, he was the only one who could hear Ralt's call for help. And to the shock of his friends he immediately took off looking for the voice that needed help."

"Wait, what lake?" Kevin interrupted deciding that if Ralts were really waiting for this Max then the place they first met would be a good place to start looking for her.

Caitlyn Shrugged "It's not far from here I can show you if you want we can finish the story there. It'd be kind of fun seeing it"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Cat."

"Sure no problem" Caitlyn said looking around for the area Nurse Joy had described when talking about the lake "it's this way".

Kevin grinned as Caitlyn led the way he knew she wouldn't approve of his desire to catch Ralts but until a Pokemon was caught in a pokeball they were fair game for any one and for all he knew Max wasn't even coming back.

Sneak peek of chapter two Max arrives on Azzabii Island and both Kevin and the insidious agents of team rocket set their sights on Ralts. Can Max and Ralts defeat both of these powerful enemies or will they fight each other? And what happens afterwards of Max and Ralts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon and no money is being made.

Authors note: Having gone back over some of the episodes such as do I hear a Ralts it's come to my attention that there is a spelling of Azzabii Island, which is different from mine. According to the summary of the episode it's suppose to be Izabii Island instead of Azzabii, which is how I have been spelling it. Let me know if you think I should change it. Sorry for the long delay I had writers block for a long time and it was really only the past few weeks that I have been able to force my self to write.

On the possible, plus side this grew to be a rather long chapter much longer then I thought it's be when I said I'd get it done by this week and I have done a lot of writing in a very little time so hope it turns out ok.

Choosing Your Own Path Chapter Two

The helicopter came in for a landing on the Pokemon center's roof. No sooner had it landed, than a young boy jumped out dragging his back backpack behind him with one hand.

"Thank you for everything professor." Max called.

"It was my pleasure Max, make sure to keep me posted on how your Pokemon journey is going." Professor Birch replied "Sorry I can't stay and see your first Pokemon but I can't keep them waiting at Wales Island any longer."

"Bye professor and don't worry Ralts and I will definitely stop by to see you soon."

"Bye Max take care."

With their goodbyes said the helicopter rose once more into the air and took off. Max watched the helicopter disappear into the distance before turning and heading for the stairs.

Excitement flowed through him as he considered how close he was to meeting Ralts again. His eagerness was so great that Max, found he couldn't help but take the stairs, at a reckless run completely unable to slow down. Soon he was taking the steps two at a time then three as his pace increased. When he neared the bottom of the stairs he jumped the last 5 steps and unable to check his momentum. He burst through the door with such force he completely lost his balance and fell painfully to the floor.

"My goodness, are you alright?" Asked the Nurse Joy as she hurried to help Max up.

Max immediately leapt to his feet "I am fine, this is the best thing that could of happened to me." He pronounced

Nurse joy blinked in response "It is?"

"Yep!" Max replied cheerfully and than before Nurse Joy could respond he rushed out of the Pokemon and was well on his way to the lake. "Sorry can't talk now" he called behind him though he didn't know if Nurse Joy could still hear him or not.

Nurse Joy sighed I hope he's really ok she thought but realized that by now he was too far away for her to stop. Still she worried and looking around to make sure there were no new patients to take care of she came to a decision.

"Chansey" she called than hearing Chansey's usual recurring greeting she turned to see the egg shaped Pokemon walking forward pushing a wheeled stretcher forward.

Upon seeing that there wasn't a hurt Pokemon immediately visible she stopped looked around quickly and then with a slightly quizzical tone asked. "Chansey chance?"

"We are going out, I have a feeling some one might need us." Nurse Joy answered

Chansey immediately turned serious and with a simple nod she left to gathering a few supplies they might need before returning quickly. Nurse Joy knew that Chansey would have grabbed everything they would need and she wasted no time in heading out.

The boss was right Ralph thought to him self there certainly was an abundance of Pokemon on this Island. Though if Rachael had her say he'd doubt the boss would see any of them.

"Too weak… To slow… Too ugly… Way too weak… Use Headbutt" Rachael announced to the world as she commanded her Pokemon to issue another one hit KO. Rachael's Aron was nearly as energetic as she was and wasted no time charging forward before jumping and head butting a near by Linoone.

With all the racket Rachael was causing most of the nearby wild Pokemon were fleeing. A Headbutt attack swiftly met those that weren't fast enough or were too curious for their own good. So far none of the Pokemon had been able to with stand a single attack and Rachael was quick to dismiss them.

Which just makes my job all that much harder Ralph thought to him self. It would have been difficult to pick out the more rare and powerful ones from the fleeing horde in any case. Trying to do so while also taking the time to throw a pokeball at each and every Pokemon that Rachael, knocked out and then abandoned, made it impossible. Ralph sighed as he threw yet another pokeball at the newly defeated Linoone and moved on to find that Rachael had already left two more for him. With another sigh he simply threw two more pokeballs at them.

Meanwhile Ralph's own Pokemon Makuhita would wait till each pokeball stopped moving before bounding forward and putting them in a sack he carried. The bag was already bulging significantly from all the pokeballs but Makuhita showed no difficulty with the load. Ralph knew he could carry much more than his own weight if the need be.

"Now this is more like it." Rachael crowed from somewhere up ahead Ralph frowned from what he'd seen so far it'd take a lot to cause Rachael to say as much. She probably needed his help soon the sounds of battle made it clear he was right and he hurried to catch up.

Makuhita scooped the last of the pokeballs into his bag some of which hadn't even stopped glowing and in an instant caught up to Ralph. Quickly they made their way to find Rachael and Aron in the middle of a melee with six Pokemon at once.

Ralph noted that all the rest of the horde had disappeared and guessed that these six had stayed behind to buy enough time for the others to escape. It was fortunate that Aron was a rock/steel type with such strong defense or she might have faired much more badly then she was. The mostly physical attacks of her opponents, three Linoone, two Mightyena, and one Swellow, meant that Aron could hold her own and fight back despite taking a number of hits.

Aron caught one of the Linoone with a Metal Claw that sent it tumbling into a tree. Where it finally stopped and though it struggled it did manage to get up with a growl and start to rejoin the fight.

The other Linoone took advantage of the opening Aron gave when it attacked to slash her with their long claws. Aron used Iron Defense just before they hit and while the attacks were powerful Aron hardly felt them thanks to repeated use of Iron Defense.

She heard the Swellow call her battle cry and expected to be hit by an attack only to hear a sudden cry off pain. Sparing a glance she saw Makuhita smash Swellow to the ground with a powerful Knock Off attack.

She had little time for relief at help arriving as the remaining wild Pokemon fought all the harder to buy more time for their friends to escape. Rachael seemed only to just notice this now as she commanded Aron 'to hurry and finish off the last of these weaklings before the others could get further away'.

Easier said then done Aron thought for while none of the Pokemon had yet managed to land an effective single hit the sheer number of hits were starting to take there toll on her. One of the Mightyena, who she had been trying to avoid since the start of the fight, caught her by surprise with a Faint attack. Knocking her back a ways and all three of the remaining Linoone quickly slashed her mercilessly with their claws.

"Aaarrrooonn" Her cry was equal parts pain and defiance as she regained her feet catching one of the Linoone who was moving a bit slower than the others with a Metal Claw. Aron thought that it was perhaps the same one she had hit earlier but either way the Linoone went flying and didn't return to its feet after the attack.

The Other two Linoone made a tactical mistaken when they rounded on her two soon in an attempt to catch her off guard. Aron met one of them with a Headbutt attack angled just so the recoil from the attack would send it flying directly into a tree. The final Linoone tried to back up but his forward momentum just made it so it skidded to a halt right in front of Aron. Robbing him of any effective attack he might of made and leaving him defenseless to Aron's vicious Metal Claw attack that slammed his head into the ground.

With the three Linoone out of the battle it seemed the tide had turned and this time it was Aron who made a mistake. As she continued to Metal Claw the last Linoone into the ground she was caught by surprise when one of the Mightyena bit into her with a crunch attack suddenly the other Mightyena appeared on the other side also using crunch and the two dog Pokemon snarled, as they seemed determined to try and tear her in two.

Mukahita startled at hearing a genuine cry of pain from Aron and turning from the just defeated Swellow to see that she had become a victim of the two Mightyena's impromptu game of tug of war.

Using his great speed Mukahita appeared next to the two dark type Pokemon and struck out quickly hitting them repeatedly with Arm Thrust attacks to the back of the head. Almost before they had even realized what had happened both Pokemon lost consciousness and collapsed.

Aron struggled to pick her self up and both Pokemon surveyed the remains of the battlefield searching for new threats. But there were none Ralph threw two Pokeballs at the Mightyena the other Pokemon already having been caught.

As soon as the last Pokemon was caught Rachael immediately moved to head out but Ralph stopped her.

"Come on lets go. Hey what the big idea?" Rachael demanded as Ralph caught one of her arms to keep her from continuing forward "there still lots of Pokemon to be caught for the boss."

"Not before we treat Aron's injuries and give our Pokemon a chance to rest it'll be no good finding more Pokemon if one of ours can't even battle them." Ralph commanded in a tone he only ever used to remind Rachael that he out ranked her. "Now hold on I got a potion in my back pack."

Rachael huffed a little but after taking a closer look at her Pokemon's condition she quickly became rather worried and promised her self she wouldn't put Aron into that sort of situation again and would stay closer to Ralph or atleast Mukahita from the on.

"So this is the lake where Ralts and Max first met huh?" Kevin asked

"Yeah it's got to be I followed Nurse Joy's instructions perfectly to get here." Caitlyn replied

"Hmm" Kevin frowned the lake was nice enough and there was even a good ten feet of clear ground with only bushes around the lake where you could sit and enjoy the view or dry off after a swim. But there appeared to be no sign of the Ralts he was looking for now. "So what happened after the trainers found Ralts?" he asked still seeking clues for where Ralts might have gone too.

"Well when they realized that they couldn't treat the Ralts properly they headed for the Pokemon Center." Caitlyn said pointing back the way they came.

Kevin face-faulted "what that's it?" He asked, "Nothing else happened?"

"Well there was a group of Pokemon thieves called team Rocket that interfered and tried to capture Ralts." Caitlyn replied think of the story she had heard. "Max and Ralts got separated from the other trainers and he had to care for Ralts when she got worse. Eventually they both made it to the Pokemon center just in time if he'd been just a little later the Ralts probably would have died.

Kevin paused for a moment at the mention of death and for a while he began to question if he really should be thinking about trying to capture Ralts after all. "So I guess this Ralts has been waiting for a long time huh? What if Max doesn't come back?" he asked.

"She's been waiting every day for a little more than two years but according to Nurse Joy Max should be of age or almost of age now so he could arrive any day now." Caitlyn responded.

The two Pokemon trainers were surprised by a sudden clearly pleased Pokemon cry. Kevin was quick to notice where it came from as he saw the same Ralts from before listening in on the story from some bushes.

"Ah Ha!" Kevin exclaimed all thoughts of hesitation disappearing upon sighting his quarry "Since Max hasn't come back yet that means Ralts is still fair game. Lets go Dustox" he threw a Pokeball into the air and a second latter Dustox appeared.

"Use Silver Wind Dustox." Kevin commanded pointing in the direction Ralts was. Dustox quickly saw Ralts and readying him self for the attack he started flapping his wings. Sending a gust of wind at Ralts that sparkled like it was filled with glitter.

Not knowing what to expect from this attack and not overly worried as the wind didn't seem that strong Ralts wondered what exactly the spell was supposed to do. Just as she was about to ask this very question the sparkling wind hit her directly. Each tiny speck of silver burned her as if on fire more and more of the silver specks landed causing her to scream in pain. She lifted her arms in a futile attempt to block the attack and then realizing she had to get away she desperately teleported.

"Still a hundred years too early to catch your attention? Dustox asked mockingly turn around to see where she might of teleported to he felt sure that she hadn't gotten far.

"In a word YES" Ralts roared as she psychically threw him into a tree.

"Ha good job luring her out Dustox." Kevin said, "Now use Bug Buzz" he called as Dustox managed to pick him self up from the tree seemingly fine.

Realizing she was in a lot of trouble Ralts tried to gather energy to teleport further away. Not realizing that taking the time for a longer teleport was a mistake until all her concentration vanished as that infernal noise hit her eardrums like a sledgehammer.

Pain Ralts whole world seems to consist of nothing but pain. She couldn't remember when she collapsed she just came to realize that she had when instead of standing she found that she was lying on the cold, hard, ground.

She tried to stand back up only to find that her arms had no strength to lift her too heavy body. Then she heard the trainer who had attacked her say something which made her blood go cold.

"Pokeball go" Kevin shouted all ready certain of his victory the Ralts redoubled her attempts to stand up but he could tell she had little chance of dodging and smaller still of escaping once the Pokeball tried to capture her.

"Beautifly use Ariel Ace and knock that Pokeball away" Caitlyn Shouted

Ralts couldn't see what had happened but from the male trainers enraged cry it seemed she had been saved temporally atleast. She felt strength begin to return to her arms and legs and her body didn't feel quite so heavy. If the female trainer would just keep the male distracted for a few more moments Ralts felt confident she'd be able to recover.

"Hey what's the big idea ruining my capture?" Kevin yelled angrily

"That Pokemon has been waiting for a trainer for two whole years. I won't let you ruin that now that it's so close to being reunited. Beautifly Protect that Ralts." Caitlyn ordered.

"Beautifly" the Pokemon said nodding its consent.

"Dustox blow it out of the way with Silver Wind." Kevin growled

Ariel Ace" Caitlyn ordered. Beautifly blew threw the wind scattering all the silver dust with ease before smashing into Dustox who cried out in pain at being hit with the full power of a strong flying type move.

Did you forget that Beautifly is part flying type?" asked Caitlyn some what smugly

"I didn't forget anything," Kevin said with a scowl "Dustox use Toxic". Dustox opened his mouth and spewed a thick stream of liquid, which hit Beautifly in the wing as he tried to dodge.

Beautifly no!" Caitlyn exclaimed in alarm. Even though Beautifly shook the remaining liquid off his wing a purple color was already spreading through the wing and into the body showing that it was too late.

"Yes now use tackle Dustox." Kevin called confidently he knew Caitlyn trained her Pokemon to end a battle quickly with hard-hitting moves. However because they generally ended battles early either through victory or defeat they lacked any endurance. While his Pokemon specialized in endurance and withstanding strong attacks that was why Caitlyn had never won a battle against him. Starting his Pokemon journey earlier then her didn't hurt either as his Pokemon had more experience.

"Ariel Ace Beautifly" Caitlyn ordered again. Both Pokemon flew at each other with all the speed they could muster and smashed against each other. They both tried to put as much power to bear as possible causing an explosion of conflicting magical energies that pushed both Pokemon back. Strangely it was Beautifly that seemed to take the worst of the exchange as the damage from Toxic took its toll.

"Morning Sun" Caitlyn ordered. For a moment it looked like Beautifly was sucking all of the rays of the sun to it's self as it glowed brightly when the glow faded He was fully healed.

Kevin just smirked "did you forget?" he asked mockingly "Toxic keeps doing more damage each time just how long do you think a move like that will help you?" True to his words Beautifly cried out in pain as the increased damage from toxic took affect.

"Ariel Ace Beautifly lets take him down with us."

"Dustox use tackle." The two Pokemon collided again and while Dustox looked very tired now Beautifly fainted after taking the damage from being poisoned.

"Yes! Now to capture Ralts." Kevin crowed grabbing a Pokeball but to his surprise he found Ralts standing again and prepared for battle.

"RALTS" she cried her battle cry releasing a brutal Psychic attack that smashed Dustox into a tree.

"Dus..Tox" Dustox moaned this time he'd hit the tree hard enough to leave a deep indent and unable to take any more the bug/poison type fell to the ground in a heap. Ralts turned her angry glare on Dustox's trainer who froze with a Pokeball have risen to throw. Ralts glowed brightly as she gathered her psychic energy around her but then she paused as she felt something.

Something or someone was calling to her she felt though how she knew she at first couldn't tell. She wasn't feeling it through telepathy or any of her other psychic skills but from something much older and more powerful. A sense that all Pokemon regardless of what type of magic they used shared, suddenly she realized who had to be calling her.

Without hesitation she teleported unknowingly dodging a Pokeball that Kevin had thrown at her. She reappeared next to Kevin only to disappear again and reappear a little further on. Ralts was frustrated with her short-range teleports but she couldn't manage anything else. Indeed she wasn't sure how long she could keep what she was doing up. She wasn't about to let her own weakness stop her however some how she knew that Max was close and needed her help.

"Hey, where do you think your going? I am still going to capture you." Kevin yelled. He quickly returned Dustox to his Pokeball and gave chase after Ralts.

"I wont let you" Caitlyn called and having already recalled Beautifly started to chase after Kevin.

"You remember poison persists even in the Pokeball right? Shouldn't you be headed for the Pokemon center?" Kevin asked innocently.

Caitlyn paused uncertainly and then with a curse changed direction for the Pokemon center. Kevin laughed continuing his pursuit of Ralts this time he thought there won't be any one to protect you this time your mine.

Max felt sure that the lake where they first met would be where Ralts was and he was heading straight there when he heard a commotion to his left. Suddenly Pokemon of all shapes and sizes came tearing through the forest in a stampede. Before Max had any time to do anything more than cry out in alarm they trampled him under foot.

Luckily all of the really big Pokemon went to either side of him but Max was still ran over by a couple Shiftry and Mightyena as well as several Linoone. Groaning Max slowly picked himself up what was that all about Max wondered.

All of the Pokemon seemed to be running from something and whatever it was it couldn't be anything that was supposed to be happening. Max frowned with out Ralts there wasn't as much that he could do but he wasn't completely helpless. If something were scaring all the Pokemon it was his duty as a Pokemon trainer to find out what. Still it wouldn't hurt to be cautious with that in mind he headed in the direction the Pokemon had come from.

Rachael glanced down worriedly at Aron for what was perhaps the tenth time in the last few minutes. Aron seemed to be doing better after receiving a potion but it was quite clear that she hadn't recovered fully. Rachael regretted pushing Aron so hard in her eagerness sure she wanted to make a good impression on the boss but she should have been more careful.

Rule number one of the team rocket handbook never get separated from your partner she thought. With that thought in mind she glanced to her right checking to make sure that Ralph was still with her as they continued to pursue the fleeing Pokemon. Ralph caught her eye and nodded letting her know that she wasn't getting too far ahead like last time.

Ralph smiled a little as Rachael turned away it was good to know that sometimes she was able to slow down. Maintaining such a fast pace made it difficult for Ralph to see any Pokemon around. Though Rachael who some how seemed to be able to look in every direction at once even while keeping such a fast pace seemed to notice something as she pointed to some bushes.

"Aron use Headbutt" Ralph heard Rachael order. Aron immediately sped past colliding with something, which had been hiding behind the bushes Rachael had been pointing at.

Both rockets where surprised when instead of a Pokemon's cry of pain they heard a much more human groan wasting no time they both moved to see what happened.

Max ducked behind a bush as he saw the familiar uniforms of team Rocket. Realizing that he'd be no help without Pokemon of his own he was about to return to the Pokemon center to get help when something hit him the force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

He groaned looking to see what had hit him only to find a small steel Pokemon who was covered in a rock armor sitting on his chest. An Aron he remembered was its name they lived in the mountains and ate whatever steel they could find.

He made a move to get up but stopped as the Pokemon growled at him. This was bad Max thought the Aron had to belong to team Rocket and even as he thought that both team Rocket members appeared above him.

"A Pokemon trainer" the female Rocket said "Good job Aron now give us all of your Pokemon kid."

Max sweat dropped team Rocket wasn't known for their concern for other peoples safety at the best of times they would be even less concerned when they realized he had no Pokemon on him.

The male rocket struck a pose swing his arm out as if commanding an army to attack "Caught in the trap of destiny it's ours for the taking" he said for a moment a black backdrop with stars appeared only to crash and burn when the female didn't contribute her part.

Max never thought he'd be disappointed to find a member of team Rocket who wasn't interested in spouting an annoying motto but without the distraction of saying a motto the female team Rocket member was annoyingly focused.

She grabbed his arm and forcibly pulled him to a standing position and seeing that he had no Pokeballs at his waste she took his backpack and without any hesitation dumped the entire contents on the ground.

"Hey…" Max started to protest but before he could do anything the Aron once again tackled him to the ground.

"Umm Rachael the motto?" the male asked uncertainly

Rachael completely ignored him searching through the contents of the backpack till she found the six Pokeballs professor Birch had given him to start his journey with.

"Ah Ha what do we have here?" she asked as she hit the release button for each Pokeball. She blinked "Nothing?" she said as if she couldn't believe how very inconsiderate Max was for not having anything worth stealing.

"Well its not worth the time saying the motto if he doesn't even have any Pokemon on him is it Ralph?" she said to her partner still visibly ticked off.

"I suppose not" Ralph agreed "Lets continue and see if we can find where those Pokemon took off too. "

"Ok Aron take care of him." Rachael commanded and turned to head off.

Aron raised a paw that began to glow white a Metal Claw attack Max realized absolutely terrified of what the Aron was going to do. Luckily it didn't have time to do anything as it suddenly rose into the air for a split second it hovered there helpless as it called out in fright.

"What in the…" Rachael started to ask before Aron slammed into the ground hard causing a crater in the ground.

"A Ralts" Ralph said looking upward. Max quickly looked where the Rocket was and saw Ralts crouched on a nearby tree limb. She was scowling clearly not pleased that Max had been hurt.

Aron quickly jumped back up seemingly unhurt and moved to face the Ralts. Ralts took an aggressive stance prepared to battle but then seemed to pause and looked behind her in irritation.

"Aron use Headbutt" Rachael ordered. Aron ran forward and leapt preparing to take advantage of Ralts's distraction.

"Teleport Ralts." Max ordered quickly hoping that Ralts would listen even though he wasn't her trainer yet. Suddenly from behind Ralts a voice called out a command and another Pokemon appeared with a fist, glowing a fiery red color, already pulled back to strike.

It seemed for a moment that Ralts wasn't going to do anything or if it was it'd be too late then suddenly she disappeared teleporting to a tree that put the Rockets in between her and the newly arrived Pokemon trainer.

The Aron and Meditite unable to stop their attacks and knowing that the other was going to hit them both did what they could to redirect their attacks.

Rock Smash and Headbutt collided but unfortunately for Aron her Headbutt was no match for a fighting type move and she was propelled backwards smashing into the ground to create another crater. While Meditite merely landed easily on the tree limb Ralts had been standing on earlier.

"What's with all of these interruptions?" the voice that ordered the Rock Smash asked

Max saw a new trainer who didn't look like he should be old enough to have a license, though he did have a rather impressive hairdo Max noted, was now standing at the base of the same tree Meditite was standing on. The new trainer looked around and when he saw Ralts on the other side of Team Rocket he developed a small tick on his forehead. Ralts smirked than made a face with one hand she pulled her bottom eyelid down and stuck out her tongue at the new trainer causing the tick to grow in size.

"All I want to do is catch one little Ralts but no everyone seems to want to stop me what are you two losers altruists too?" He asked

"Hardly" Ralph replied, "We are team Rocket"

"And who is that" the trainer asked not impressed.

"Caught in the trap of destiny it's ours for the taking" Ralph said as he struck the same pose he had earlier.

"Those without ambition are helpless to stand our glorious power" Rachael continued striking a pose as if she were hugging some thing precious.

"We see those stuck in the web of life and reject their rights." Ralph said

"With our Power we take and fulfill our destiny." Rachael replied

"I am Ralph"

"And I am Rachael"

Both Aron and Mukahita jumped up and gave a cry

"We are team Rocket" Ralph said

"And we are going to win." Rachael finished.

"Right" The new trainer, said clearly not any more impressed than the last time. Picking some lint off his shirt and tossing it aside. "Who are you really?"

"They are a group of thieves that go around stealing Pokemon from trainers." Max answered as both of the Team Rocket members scowled at the trainer not respecting them.

"Well all I see are a couple obstacles that are keeping me from catching my Pokemon. Meditite use confusion on Mukahita"

"Mukahita dodge and use Knock Off" Ralph said and just like that the battle was joined. Ralts had hoped to be forgotten in the excitement of battle but the hope was quickly dashed when Rachael ordered her Aron to attack with Headbutt.

"Teleport away and then try a Disable attack Ralts." Max said with slight uncertainty still not completely sure if Ralts had obeyed his last order or if it had been merely a coincidence. Ralts frowned slightly not liking the lack of assertiveness in her trainer. She decided to teleport just slightly to the side causing Aron to miss be a slim margin and giving her a perfect point blank target.

Her eyes glowed a bluish green as Aron passed but for the moment seemed to have no effect on him as he landed and turned to attack again only to stop in confusion.

"Use Headbutt" Rachael commanded Aron took a step toward Ralts again but stopped again and shook her head leaving himself wide open.

"Psychic attack" Max called confidently Aron was Picked up and slammed forcibly into a nearby tree and then into the ground creating yet another crater. "Use Headbutt what's wrong with you Aron?" Rachael called in frustration mingled slightly with worry.

Ralph glanced over in time to see Aron once more just shake her head violently back and forth as if trying to clear. Both from his experience of how close Rachael and Aron's bond really was and from the way in which she was acting Ralph realized it wasn't a problem of disobedience.

"Ralts must of used Disable, Aron won't be able to use Headbutt till it wears off try something else." He ordered Rachael before turning back to his own battle. His moment of inattention had cost him, as Meditite was able to land a surprise Rock Smash when Mukahita paused for the next order.

The attack pushed Mukahita back but did little damage certainly not as much as the Confusion attacks he's dodged up to this point had. This little punk he could of gotten a huge hit in right then but he's aiming for a longer battle Ralph thought.

"Aren't you underestimating me?" He asked

"Not really" the new trainer stated his tone dripping with smug confidence. "I just Want to let Meditite get a Little bit of a work out before I end it that's all"

"Little punk you think it'll really be that easy?" Ralph asked beginning to get a little angry at being taken so lightly.

"Most of your attacks are ineffective against me and the ones that aren't I can continue to dodge with detect. While I only really need to land one Confusion attack and this battle is over." The trainer said

"Tell me your name kid" Ralph scowled "I'd like to know who I am going to make a fool of before I show you just how wrong you are to underestimate team Rocket."

"The name is Kevin and go ahead and hit me with your best shot." Kevin answered confidently.

"Well Kevin even if an attack is normally ineffective it still might cause you problems if we use Belly Drum." Ralph said with an evil smirk. Mukahita took that as an order and using his fist pounded his belly a few times before raising his arms in a triumphant gesture. A bright red light quickly began to spread from his belly up his chest and down his legs until is body glowed brightly.

Kevin's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what that attack would do "Confusion quick Meditite" he ordered slightly panicked.

"Dodge and use Knock Off" Ralph ordered. Mukahita seemed to disappear in a blaze of speed as he went around the Confusion attack in an instant and appeared ready to attack.

"Detect" Kevin called desperately. Meditite eye's glowed green and it just managed to move out of the way.

"Arm Thrust" Ralph ordered smirking. Mukahita struck repeatedly too fast for Kevin's eyes to follow some how Meditite managed to still dodge each one but Mukahita continued the attack.

And Kevin knew it'd only take one hit and the opportunity to land a devastating Knock Off attack would come.

"Teleport Meditite" Kevin ordered hoping to create some distance. Meditite hard pressed to dodge the lightening fast attacks and Teleport at the same time choose the first spot that came to mind. Disappearing and reappearing on the same tree branch the battle had started on but while it put him out of sight of Mukahita it wasn't out of sight of Ralph.

"Knock Off on the tree" Ralph ordered Pointing. Realizing the danger Meditite tried to teleport again but his concentration was shattered by the tremors caused by the sheer force with which Mukahita hit the tree.

Meditite lost his balance and fell uncontrollably Mukahita was quick to meet him with another Knock Off Attack that sent him flying into a huge rock breaking it apart in the process.

"No Meditite" Kevin yelled. Meditite struggled to stand back up.

"Look kid I'll make this easy on you just give us all your Pokemon and Meditite doesn't have to get hurt any more." Ralph said.

Ralts didn't like to admit it be things weren't looking good while Aron had slowed considerably since being limited to Metal Claw as an attack. Even though she looked almost as tired as Ralts felt she had shown remarkable persistence in getting up after every attack and not giving Ralts any chance to rest.

Even if this remained a one vs. one battle the out come was doubtful and while Ralts didn't care at all for Meditite or his trainer if they were out of the battle than it would soon become a two vs. one battle that Ralts wouldn't be able to win.

There was only one thing left to do and as much as it stung her pride she was acutely aware that letting her pride blind her had already nearly killed her once. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Ralts teleported away from Aron again but instead of attacking again with Psychic like she had been doing and Max had ordered her to do she choose instead to use her remaining power for a different purpose.

(RRRRAAAALLLTTTTSSSS) the Psychic scream from right next to him caused Max to flinch but Ralts didn't let that stop her as she focused on sending it as far as possible. It wasn't a directed attack or even an attack at all but all of the Pokemon couldn't help but take notice of it. Which of course caused the humans to notice it as well.

"Stop that Ralts NOW!" Ralph yelled. His Mukahita closed the distance in an instance his fist raised already charged with the dark energies of a Knock Off attack. Ralts closed her eyes but directed still more power into her psychic scream. When the hit didn't come as expect she glanced up and then immediately stopped her cry with a small sigh of relief.

Mukahita was floating in the air held by a Psychic attack and steadily gaining altitude until he was a good fifteen feet above the ground. Ralts heard a familiar and soothing chant to the side and a glance showed both Gardevoir and Kirlia their hands raised and eye's glowing as they held the Pokemon helplessly in their grasp.

Their chant's tone change and their hands moved in circles as high above them Mukahita began to spin slowly at first and than faster and faster till he was nothing but a blur. Ralph raised a Pokeball in an attempt to return his Pokemon but just before the beam hit. Both psychic Pokemon pointed their arms to the floor causing the fighting type Pokemon to plummet.

The collision with the ground caused an explosion of dirt and rocks unlike anything Ralts had seen. The crater was easily ten times the size of any of the craters Ralts had been able to make with her own powers.

Ralts teleported to the edge of the crater to see how Mukahita had taken the attack and found to her amazement that while his red glow had ended the Pokemon was actually trying to stand back up.

It wasn't till a red beam shot out and hit Mukahita returning him to his Pokeball that Ralts noticed the other members of team Rocket standing nearby. Ralph looked at her, his face an impassive mask before he turn to leave.

Rachael how ever was still not ready to give up yet and her Aron gave a defiant cry as for a moment a bluish green light seemed to shine from her before breaking apart the Disable wearing out.

Rachael pointed at Ralts with a determined look in her whole stance as she ordered.

"Aron use Headbutt." The Aron charged full on and Ralts found to her alarm she was too tired to do anything. Then two things happened at once and Ralts found that two People had intervened. One of them was max throwing himself in front of her his arms out stretched in an effort to stop Aron.

Aron ignored both his and Ralph's shout to stop and merely picked up speed.

The second to Ralts relief was Gardevoir and she choose a more proactive way of stopping Aron in her tracks. Her had held apart a white ball of energy formed and grew bigger then as it stopped growing she threw it point blank into Aron's face. The Focus Blast flattened Aron as her momentum continued to force her forward into a unstoppable opposing force.

Before both Her and the Focus Blast went flying back into both remaining team Rocket members and exploded sending them flying off into the distance.

Max sighed in relief that the threat was over and turned to check on Ralts he was somewhat surprised when the Pokemon nearly tackled him as she jumped into his arms with a joyful cry.

Max grinned as he hugged her back. They were both so caught up in their reunion that neither of noticed when Gardevoir appeared next to them with a small smile, or Kirlia with a not so small scowl, and neither of them noticed a particular trainer approach until a Pokeball suddenly hit Ralts sucking her in.

"Finally caught my Pokemon" Kevin stated much to the shock of Max, Gardevoir, Kirlia, and the two Human and one Pokemon that had just entered the clearing caused by the numerous craters.

End of chapter two cliffhanger

Or not I am not that evil

Ralts panicked as all she could see was black and all she could feel was invisible walls closing in trying to crush her and her will. Distantly she could hear shocked cries from her family and Max she struggled to push the walls back. Knowing it was important but she felt so very tired and weak the walls seemed relentless.

No she thought this couldn't happen I can't let this happen not now. For a seemingly endless moment she struggled and failed to push the walls back and just when she felt like the walls had completely enveloped her. Her minds eye locked on Max's face **I won't let this happen** she thought. Rage flowed through her and she pushed against the walls with renewed strength.

For a long time they seemed not to budge at all she was nearly penned and it was nearly impossible to apply the needed force but she wouldn't stop. She merely endured and slowly somehow the walls started to be pushed back. She spared neither a cheer nor let up on her push in the slightest as the walls continued being pushed back. Her only response to it getting any easier was to put still more force into breaking free. The walls reached their breaking point and now it seemed it was the walls turn to resist being pushed back as they desperately tried to contain her but she wouldn't be denied she couldn't let her self be and the walls finally crumbled.

Max stared in shock at the still shaking Pokeball completely unaware that on either side of him Gardevoir and Kirlia were doing the same and they in turn seemed unaware when they were joined by Caitlyn, Nurse Joy, and Chansey who also stared in disbelief at the Pokeball as it bounced violently. The only one that seemed to not be entirely consumed in watching the Pokeball was Kevin who in return was watching his audience with slight nervousness.

According to the law as strictly written a Pokemon was fair game until they were caught in a Pokeball unless the capture was other wise prohibited but there were other types of ownership. Types that many people claimed were just as binding if not more so than a mere Pokeball. Technically Kevin hadn't done anything wrong but he was well aware that none of the other humans were likely to agree with his assessment.

While technically they couldn't do anything about it even a judge might well turn a blind eye to anything they might try and do. Not to mention all the many ways a nurse Joy in particular could make a trainers job so much more difficult if given a good enough reason.

And that didn't even take the Pokemon into consideration as both Gardevoir and Kirlia were of the same evolutionary path as Ralts and had both come to its aid. It wasn't to much a stretch to think they were at the very least concerned with Ralts's happiness.

He was so intently focused on his audience and so sure that Ralts was as good as caught that he was caught completely by surprise when the Pokeball gave a particular violent jump and hit him in the face before bursting open. The angry Ralts hit him repeatedly with the Pokeball while screaming "Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts **RALTS**"

Ralts rematerialized on the ground and apart from a momentary relief that she had definitely escaped capture her only thought was rage.

Her eyes set on the human trainer that had been so intent on catching her all this time she didn't have to be told that the attempted capture was his doing.

"No no no no no no NO!" Ralts Picked up the Pokeball with her Psychic powers and for each time she said no she bounced the Pokeball off his face ending with a violent hit that seemed to implant it self in his face spinning. The trainer collapsed unconscious and Ralts was hit with a wave of exhaustion ash she fell to the ground.

Max tried to catch her but he was pushed aside by nurse Joy and Chansey.

"She is suffering from extreme exhaustion we'll need to get her to the Pokemon center right away."

Kirlia frowned and moved to stop them but a restraining hand stopped him, he looked up to see Gardevoir shake her head. Kirlia scowled it was Gardevoir's trust that had lead to this in the first place but he didn't protest.

Chansey was quick to put Ralts on the stretcher she had brought with her, which also had the bag of Pokeballs team Rocket had left behind when they blasted off and was about to set off.

But Gardevoir raised her arms and the whole group was surrounded in power and before they knew it they found themselves already at the Pokemon center thanks to Gardevoir's teleport.

Some hours latter the door to the recovery room opened and nurse Joy came out followed by Ralts being carried out in a stretcher that was pushed by Chansey. Max was relieved to see Ralts was sitting up in the stretch as opposed to lying unconscious and she seemed to be in good spirits as she gave a joyful cry at seeing Max.

Max laughed and picked her up gently in his arms hugging her, which just made her smile bigger. Then he carried her out side to see Gardevoir and Kirlia who had been waiting to see if she was all right.

Both of the Pokemon teleported up close as soon as Max stepped out side Gardevoir whispered something to Ralts and all though Max could understand what was said he imagined it was motherly advice as well as saying goodbye and Ralts replied gladly. Then Kirlia came forward scowling and the look he gave Max was that of an overprotective brother that wasn't happy at all that his little sister was leaving home.

Gardevoir frowned slightly and leaned into say something to Kirlia who responded grudgingly. Ralts gave him an uncertain smile and said something to which Kirlia responded a little less grumpily and then with his goodbyes said he teleported out. Gardevoir gave what could only be a shrug and then waved one last time before teleporting out as well.

"Well shall we make this official then?" Max asked holding up a Pokeball.

Ralts hesitated for just a second as she fearfully recalled the last time she had been inside a Pokeball how ever briefly but then she remembered that this time it was Max and that made all the difference in the world. So she nodded some what nervously and Max gently tapped her on the side of the head with the Pokeball causing it to open and suck her inside.

Again all she could see was black and again the Walls seemed to push in on her though perhaps it was her imagination that they did seem quite as oppressive as before. Still she couldn't quite resist the urge to struggle as she tried to find a comfortable spot. This wouldn't be quite so difficult if I didn't feel like I couldn't feel any thing she thought. As if a light turned on suddenly feeling seemed to return to her body and it felt like she was sitting on a hard floor. Well that was a little better but it being so dark and not being able to see out wasn't very nice. Suddenly as it was as if several lamps had turned on as well as a TV that showed what she could easily tell was the outside world.

Ralts beamed she could get used to this now we just need some sound she thought and a few chances in the decor would be good. A couple cushions appeared next to the TV-like view screen, which she sat in, and she could hear the outside world. After a while of making demands and them being met it was reasonably likeable and not wanting to push her luck when it came to what allowances the Pokeball was really prepared to give her she allowed her self to relax.

She heard a ding sound and heard Max's overjoyed shout at finally getting his starter Pokemon.

A moment latter she rematerialized on the world and smile as Max hugged her and promised they would be the best of friends from that day onward.

Authors note: well that went much longer than I thought it would I thought I was close at 8 pages in but it just kept growing on me. Including this authors note it's 20 pages all told but it just didn't feel right ending it any point earlier.

Chapter 3 sneak peek Max meets a travelling partner participates in a number of  
>Pokemon battles and Ralts completely loses her temper.<p> 


End file.
